Deidara
by Danica Lynn
Summary: a one-shot between DeidaraxOC. rated M for mature. anyone who's read it before, I've made changed to it...


Hey everyone! Just a quick a/n here: I do not own anything from the Naruto world

Also, my stories are in first person view.

Lastly, there's one more a/n at the end of the story...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why do you have to bring Deidara up whenever we fight? You _know_ we're just friends!" I was vaguely aware of said blonde in the other room, able to hear every word of the argument between Itachi and me.

"Are you? For two people who are '_just friends_,' you sure do spend a lot of time together. Why aren't we together that often?"

"Because you're never around! I'm not going to be lonely to make you happy. It's not fair to ask that of me."

"Well, now you can spend even more time with him, because we're over. I will not be with someone who chooses to spend more time with another man."

"If you were around more often, we wouldn't have had any issues!" I was hurting, but I wouldn't show that to this bastard.

"It doesn't matter if I'm around or not, your attention is always on him. We are over."

With that said, Itachi Uchiha walked out of my life.

I was stunned. Had I known all along that Itachi was feeling that way, I would have spent less time with Deidara, the only friend I had among the Akatsuki, and spend more time with Itachi, my boyfriend of just over a year.

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Deidara on the couch, kicking off my diamond-studded flip-flops. He pulled me to him, and I cried into his shoulder for a few minutes with his arms wrapped around me.

"He's not worth your tears, _(your name here)_."

"I know, I just can't help it. I tried to make it work for MONTHS, with him being gone for most of the relationship. I know he's in the Akatsuki, and he has missions to go on, but that doesn't make it easier. I gave him everything, and now I can't even take it back, even if I wanted to."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. What can I do to help?" Deidara asked while absentmindedly running his fingers through my hair.

"Don't stop being you. This is just what I need. Thank you." I lifted my head to kiss his cheek as Deidara moved to kiss my forehead, and our lips locked. I pulled back quickly, eyes wide at the intense feeling coursing through my body, breaking the contact our lips had made, and couldn't help but notice a pain in my chest.

'_Maybe Itachi's right after all. Maybe I DO have feelings for Deidara that are more than friendly_.' I thought while attempting to get off the couch. I had planned to go to my room, to think about everything and sort out the mess that was my life, but Deidara had other plans.

He grabbed a hold of the bottom of my yellow sundress and pulled me back to him, during which I was twisting around so that I was facing him when I landed on his lap. Deidara kissed me.

It took a moment for my body to respond, and it did so by kissing him back. Deidara was an amazing and passionate kisser, and his lips tasted like caramel. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He instantly opened his mouth, and I gave him dominance when our tongues collided.

He put one hand on my neck, and the mouth on his palm started to lick and suck, causing me to moan softly. He used his other hand to push me off of his lap and onto the couch in a laying position. Deidara then moved so that he was straddling me, leaving the one hand on my neck. His other hand was on my leg, moving towards my thigh. I stopped him from going further towards my opening.

"What if someone walks in? They'll see us." I asked while searching the room with my eyes.

"Everyone's gone for the weekend. They're on a mission to go after the next tailed beast. We have the entire place to ourselves, since Leader asked us to stay behind to act as guard for the base."

With that, Deidara started moving his hand again with caution, as if to see if I'd stop him again. I didn't, but instead removed my yellow panties. Once his hand reached my clit, the mouth on his palm instantly ran it's tongue over it. I shivered, and the tongue slipped inside. Deidara moved his other hand from my neck to my chin, pulling my head up enough for him to shove his tongue into my mouth again as I let out another moan, which would've been louder than the previous one had it not been muffled by his kiss.

"Do you want to continue, or stop?" He asked, while we were gasping for air.

"Continue."

With that, Deidara took off his cloak, while I slipped out of my dress and bra, which matched the panties. Deidara slowly pushed his member into me, giving me time to adjust to his size. He then started to slowly thrust himself in and out of me. He bent down to kiss me, and started to move faster. After some time, I could feel an orgasm building as our kiss became more heated to match our pace.

After a while, we came together. Deidara pulled a blanket over our bodies and laid next to me. We fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and each others arms.

****** Later that night ******

When I awoke, I was alone on the couch. I wrapped the blanket around my body and walked to Deidara's bedroom. He was in the shower, and our clothes were in a huddle on his bed. I saw a small black velvet box sticking out of his cloak, and picked it up to examine it. I opened it to see the most gorgeous diamond ring that I had ever seen.

"I see you've found my surprise."

Startled, I looked up as the ring fell out of my hand and landed on the bed. Deidara was tying a towel around the lower part of his body, leaving his well-toned muscular chest exposed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go through your stuff. I was only curious. How long have you had this?"

"It's fine. I've had it for about six months now. There never was a good time after buying it to give it to you, seeing as you were technically with another man for the last year. I bought it just in case..."

He took the ring and got down on one knee. He took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. "Will you do me the honor of being your husband, _(your name here)_?"

"Yes!" I threw my arms around Deidara's neck and kissed him feverishly.

****** Five months later ******

"And do you _(your name here)_, take Deidara to be your husband?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

There was no hesitation as Deidara pulled me to him, and kissed me.

****** One year later ******

"Are you ready to be a father? Because I don't think we have much of a choice now. The doctor says I'm pregnant."

"You're…. pregnant? I'm…. going to be a…. a fa-father?"

"Yes. We can find out in a few months if it's a boy or a girl. Get ready, because we have a lot of shopping and decorating to start doing soon."

I thought I was excited to tell Deidara I was pregnant, but in that moment I realized I wasn't near as excited as he was. Deidara picked me up and spun me around until we were both dizzy and fell to the ground, all the while smiling the goofiest grin I had ever seen on his face.

****** Two years later ******

"Shit! I'm fucking pregnant again."

"Wait, what are you taking about?" Deidara was holding our son, Akihito, while attempting to dress him.

"There's more. Twins. Two months along already."

Deidara set Akihito down and scooped me up in his arms. "I love you, and I can't wait to be the father to more of your children, _(your name here)_. You, and these children, are the most important treasures in my life." He said, with a grin on his face, and I believed him.

****** Six months later ******

"Want any help? I can get food for Akihito." asked Konan. She'd been a big help with taking care of him when Deidara was away on missions.

"Thanks, Konan. Once Deidara comes back, and these two are born, he's promised to just stay home with me to help until they move out."

"Konan, take Akihito into a different room. I have to discuss something with _(your name here)_." Pein said, while entering the kitchen.

"What's wrong Pein? What happened?" I couldn't help but feel sick while I tried not to think of what this could be about. The leader hardly ever came to me to talk about anything. Come to think about it, this was the first time he'd spoken to me since I was captured by the Akatsuki five years prior to starting a relationship with Itachi. I'd come to be a great use working as sort of the house keeper in the base. I was never used for missions, and I only ever left the base to get food, cleaning supplies, and basic necessities.

"Sasuke Uchiha attacked Deidara. Deidara was on a mission, when he saw the Uchiha. They battled, and Deidara… well, he didn't make it." said Pein.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. He'll be home any day now. You've been mistaken. He wouldn't do something so reckless, not with a wife, not with kids to think about. Dei-"

"He used his last bit of clay to commit suicide. He had no other choice."

Once realization hit me, I passed out.

***** Two months later ******

As I lay there in the hospital, looking at my daughters, Kana and Ayako, I thought of Deidara. I cried. I cried for the man who wouldn't meet his daughters, cried for the girls who wouldn't meet their father, and cried for the son who had only a short time with his father. I picked up a book a nurse brought me, and read the same line I've read a hundred times now. 'Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transaction in between that's troublesome.'

Mentally, I completely agreed to the statement as I closed my eyes and welcomed the blackness of unconsciousness…

* * *

LAST A/N! Meanings of names: Akihiko means bright boy. Kana in the form of a female name means excellent, beautiful, or good. Ayako means colorful child.

No, you don't die in the end. You just fall asleep since you just delivered two babies and cried to mourn your dead husband/best friend.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
